


The Balm

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cool, transparent, almost inodorous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_lasbelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_lasbelin/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for red_lasbelin who requested "Erestor/vodka."
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

It's cool, transparent, almost inodorous - the best kind of forgetfulness and Elf can buy in an age where money buys just about anything. Erestor flips his cell open, looking for messages but no one has called. He brings the tumbler to his lips, brushes the edge softly against his lips, tasting the glass, then gulps it down in an inelegant gesture. No one's watching and oblivion is just six glasses away. He pours another one. He should have sailed home, shoulda, but no, he was stubborn. Now he's a shadow among shadows, something old and worn, holding on in vain.

  
_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
